1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spacer for two panels to be arranged parallel, one behind the other.
2. Discussion of the Background
During its construction a printed circuit board is often attached parallel with and a distance behind the front panel of the switchboard. For this purpose spacer pins with tapped holes in the end-sided faces are used. These spacer pins are positioned at right angles to and are located between the front panel and the printed circuit board and are thereupon screwed together by means of screws, screwed through said panel and board or welded to the front panel. Affixing boreholes in the board and panel for the attachment screws requires very high accuracy and is possible only with boring templates. In addition, the assembly of both panel and board and the spacer is quite time consuming. Another drawback lies in the fact that for each desired board distance spacers of suitable length must be kept in supply. If the spacer pins are welded to the front panel, the front panel requires a new surface treatment.